The Girl Who Lived
by Chepis
Summary: life seemed to go on for everyone, except for Harry & Draco. No one to turn to, the appearance of a person could make their lives bearable. She's everything they asked for and they're part of a world she never wanted to take part in. RR
1. The Unexpected

Summer had just begun and the Burrow was in full swing. The Weasley's were hosting at least four extra people in their recently enlarged house. As usual, Fred and George spent their summer days locked inside their room planning the next brand of jokes. It was amazing how fast their 'little hobby' as Mrs.Weasley had put it was expanding all over Europe. It seemed that their once waste of time was becoming a gold mine.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were spending the afternoon under the big oak tree in the backyard. Time had always seemed to go by fast, but not this summer. This summer was different. It had been nearly two years since the unexpected happened. Only two years ago, Harry had defeated Voldermort with the help of his childhood enemy: Draco Malfoy. It had been completely unexpected, but it had happened. Draco Malfoy had turned his back to his own family and the Dark Lord to join Harry Potter's side. Of course, now he was an orphan, he had killed his own father in order to grant access to Voldermort, the kind of access that Harry Potter needed in order to destroy him.

It hadn't been easy, but finally, every single Death Eater had been killed, and without them, Voldermort was powerless.

Harry had taken pleasure in Voldermort's death, but also in Peter Pettigrew's. With his death he was able to revenge his parents and Sirius' deaths.

Now a days, the world was picking up the pieces and were trying to build a peaceful world.

But this summer was different, Draco was with them. Ever since the Great War, Draco and Harry had become friends. Maybe they weren't the best of friends, but they had created a bond. Ron was the only problem. He had been revolted when his mother had told him that 'Draco dear' would be spending the WHOLE summer with them inside the house he made fun of during their Hogwarts years. But things had changed, regardless what Ron thought. Their relationship had worsened the day after the Great War had been won when Ron caught Draco and Hermione kissing – no, making out was more like it. To say that Ron had been mad would have been the statement of the year. He and Draco had gotten into a fight, which resulted in many broken parts of the body. Of course, it had been Draco's fault, according to Ron. In reality, Hermione had kissed Draco in the spur of the moment. Ron had not believed this and thought that Draco was madly in love with Hermione, which was hard to believe.

A mere friendship was just beginning to grow, and Draco knew all too well that he couldn't screw it up. Everyone had questioned his motives when he had chosen to swap loyalties, but only he knew his reasons as he still kept most of himself to himself. Not much had changed for him. He now lived in the quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After the war, the Order had become a private organization. Instead of working for the Ministry like the Aurors did, they worked for private organizations. Draco, Harry and Ron worked as full agents for the Order. This meant that they would spend numerous weeks away from home. Of course, only Ron had a home to return to. Harry had lost all of his family and wasn't about to return to his muggle family. And Draco, well... his father was dead and his mother was stuck somewhere, shut away from the whole world.

But this summer was different; the air around them was different. And soon they were going to find out why.

Dumbledore walked down the aisle of Hogwarts. His footsteps echoed as he made his way towards the dungeons. The person the needed was waiting for him with the potion he had ordered. Few people were aware of what he was about to do. It went against everything he believed in, and he was about to break a promise he had vowed never to break.

As he approached the stairs that led to the dungeons, he paused and looked at the great wall in front of him. Written on the wall, were the names of the new witches and wizards being delivered into their world, muggleborns and half and purebloods. He smiled when he saw a new name appear, Harry Amadeus Longbottom.

Under all the new golden names, a very old one was still there. She had never arrived to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore believed she had chosen to attend a magic school in her new country. Cassandra Athenas Potter had never returned to her country. His smile broadened as he remembered what was waiting for him in the dungeons. Slowly, he resumed his slow pase and went down the stairs towards the dungeons.


	2. Where Loyalties Laid

"Are you sure about this?" Severus Snape drawled as he finished storing the last drop of his latest potion. His hair, greasy as usual, covered his pale face. His long and bony fingers shut a container while one black eyebrow cocked up in a questioning manner.

"Severus, he has been through a lot and deserves to know. He might also need it"

"Might? Albus, you can't do what you're planning to do if you think he 'might' need it!" Severus muttered exasperated.

"Do you really believe he won't need it, even after everything he lost?" Dumbledore asked calmly, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape grunted and handed the potion to Dumbledore.

"Whatever else you might need, summon me" and with that said he disappeared.

Dumbledore stared at the tiny vile he held in his hand. This vile would mean a great deal to a certain Harry Potter.

Harry tossed around in his bed for a while. It was nearly impossible to sleep with all the singing downstairs. Ron and Hermione were celebrating Fred's engagement to Lavender Brown.

He tried once again to fall asleep, but it proved to be useless. Slowly he pushed the covers and got out of bed. It was a full moon. He smiled, Remus must been running somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. The night was so still and bright, Harry couldn't remember when it had been the last time he had witnessed such a night.

So much had gone through Harry's mind; he felt it would blow up at any given moment. Now that the war was over he realized the big difference his best friends and himself. He had no one, if it wasn't for the Weasley's he was sure he would be living at Grimmauld Place or Diagon Alley. He couldn't understand why Ron wasn't able to see how lucky he was, he had a loving and recently successful family and a girlfriend madly in love with him. All Harry had was Hedwig, his Firebolt and many moving photographs of his dead parents and godfather.

He shook his head and grabbed his broom; if he couldn't sleep he was going to fly. Slowly he took of and made his way towards the roof. To his surprise, he found Draco sitting on his spot, his broom tossed aside.

"Evening Harry" Draco whispered, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Harry snorted and dropped himself besides him.

"As if someone could"

Draco smirked and shrugged.

"At least they know how to have fun. Why can't we?"

This question struck Harry. He wasn't able to have fun? What was he talking about? He took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

"Maybe it's because after the war we realized how fucked up our lives really were. I mean," he paused and looked away, "we saw the worst of it, we killed too many wizards and witches. I don't think I'll ever get over that"

"I suppose that has something to do with it. But they suffered as well, and there they are, laughing. I don't know Harry," Draco said as he passed a hand through his gel less hair, "don't you think that maybe we over did it and our spirits are _old_?"

Harry started to laugh at the prospect of what Draco had just said. Soon enough, Draco had joined him and all that could be heard was laughter.

After it ceased, Draco became very serious.

"Why were we enemies, Harry?"

That simple question left him speechless. What could he say? 'Because you were a pompous jerk who made my friend's lives a living hell?' or 'Because you supported Voldermort?' He couldn't say neither of them because he now regarded Draco as an equal.

"Well, for one, we were on different sides. Draco, all you did was try to get me killed" and with a laugh he added, "how could that let us be friends?"

Draco let out a bitter laugh and looked at the sky.

"I reckon you are right. Merlin, I sure was an ass, huh?" as Harry nodded he continued, "How could I've been so blind? I should've known my father's real intentions beforehand. Own the world my ass" He sneered.

"Draco... you did! You realized where your loyalties laid and you chose. You are one of the most valuable persons I've ever met. You had the balls it took to do what you did. How come you weren't placed in Gryffindor?"

"Well, I'm a Malfoy after all. Malfoy's belong in Slytherin. Although now I'm a poor, disowned Malfoy. I was expecting it, anyway"

Harry looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My dear father left everything to my dear mother. My mother died today and left everything to the already deceased Bellatrix Lestrange, her dear fucked up sister. All the Malfoy fortune died with her"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, although by the bitter sound of Draco's voice he knew he was pretty sure.

"The will arrived today my owl mail" he said as he showed Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry whistled as he read it. Yup, Draco was as poor as anybody could get.

"Mate, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be Harry, I was expecting it. Thankfully enough, my deceased grandfather left me some money when I was younger. That's all I have"

Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder as a sign of reassurance and looked up at the stars.

Suddenly, a scream echoed in the Burrow. Something has trespassed the Floo network and was now standing in the middle of the living room, with a girl in it's arms.


	3. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: I only own one character (till now), all complaints about any other character please contact Ms. JK Rowling. Thank you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence had invaded the Burrow. The once laughing family stood dumbstruck staring at the hooded figure. At first, they had thought it was a Death Eater. This thought had frightened every single member of the household, as they gazed upon the rather unwelcome presence.

Ron looked at the figure, trying to find a face. How could this happen without the Order knowing about it? And who was this girl, a muggle taken as hostage? And why wasn't anybody doing something?!

As soon as he thought that, seven wands rose and were being pointed at the hooded figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Arthur Weasley asked, his voice shaking slightly.

The hooded figure made no sound, and after what seemed to me ages, the hood came down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the scream was heard, Harry and Draco stood up abruptly. Their senses expanded as they looked around the sky, trying to find what caused the scream.

"It came from the house! And if I heard correctly, it was Ginny's scream" Harry said, stating the obvious.

Draco rolled his eyes at him and mounted his broom.

"Well Potter, let's go and save your girlfriend"

"She is not my girlfriend, Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teeth as he mounted his Firebolt, "not yet, anyway"

Draco laughed as he and Harry flew their way to the ground. As soon as they landed, they could feel the silence that had invaded the house. As fast as they could, they entered the kitchen and rushed into the living room in time to see how the hooded figure, under the threat of seven pointed wands, shook it's head causing the hood to come down.

"Professor Snape?" Draco stupidly asked.

A smirk invaded Severus' face.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" he drawled. Everyone was staring at him with a look of surprise and disbelief, "Wouldn't you mind helping me? She might look skinny but she is not a feather"

Ron and George hurried and helped Severus to place the girl on a sofa. Everyone's attention was focused on her. Her body was limp and her arms were covering her face. She was wearing, oddly enough, a blue robe and a funny looking square hat. She seemed to be asleep, but something about her was wrong. And that's when Hermione realized,

"She's been giving a timeless potion!"

"Nice to know you have conserved your intelligence..." Severus drawled.

Hermione made a face and muttered, "_Finite incant tem!_"

Slowly the girl's body returned to life. Everyone stood gazing at her, at her every move as she incorporated herself and after taking a look around, abruptly stood up. She was clutching a piece of parchment inside her left hand and with her right hand, she tried to keep a distance between herself and the strangers.

"Where on earth am I?" she asked with a quivery voice, "And who are you?"

Her accent was strange, and she seemed too familiar.

Suddenly the Weasley's family chimney made a loud PLOP!, and Albus Dumbledore appeared and stepped into the living room.

"Ah, Cassandra? I see you are finally here with us" Dumbledore said with a gentle smile, "Welcome home"


End file.
